


I'll Be Your Gravity, You Be My Oxygen

by ohnoitsme



Category: queer the walking dead
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 16:51:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6618577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohnoitsme/pseuds/ohnoitsme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alicia ventures away from the safety of the zone resulting in meeting a certain blonde on a motorcycle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Be Your Gravity, You Be My Oxygen

**Author's Note:**

> Lexark drabble, just wanted to see how this will go down, It's nowhere near finished but some feedback would be good

Alicia didn’t often leave the safe zone, but sometimes that place became too much for even her to deal with. Rationed food, sitting around with her family all day – it leads to nothing but pent up frustration. She was grateful for the safety but often needed a break from it outside of the zone. It wasn’t often Madison let her out of her sight but on days like today when she was elsewhere Alicia could get out.   
It was hot as usual today, the tarmac beneath Alicia’s shoes was hot and sticky as it always did. The only difference today was the breeze causing the green plaid shirt tied to her waist to flutter. Alicia’s earphones hung from her ears. The familiar sounds of The Neighbourhood resonated through her ear canal.  
The ‘dead zone’ was quiet as usual. Alicia often wondered why they needed the fences around the safe zone, she had not seen a walker since Susan. The memory of her neighbour turned into a monster was something that stayed with Alicia. Susan’s empty eyes had haunted the girls dreams for at least a week.  
Before long Alicia had walked to her usual spot not too far from the safe zone but far enough to be away from it. A collection of large rocks sat on the dusty ground, some of the rocks a little under the same size as Alicia herself. Pulling her thin frame up onto the rock she swiveled to look out across the next town over from the safe zone. It was deserted completely, no signs of the living, no signs of walkers.

For a brief moment Alicia wondered if maybe the next town over was actually as safe as the safe zone. It didn’t take long before the girl had hopped over the rock and began her walk towards the group of buildings.  
An earphone fell from Alicia’s ear with ease as she ducked through a broken fence and into the area. Nothing but the breeze broke the silence as she ventured further into the forbidden zone. Houses still stood on both sides of the street as if nothing had happened, a memory to those that had left.  
Alicia knew this neighborhood, she’d been here before with friends when she was younger. One house in particular caught Alicia’s attention. An average sized house, with a double garage. The front door was wide open as if the occupier had left for a 2-minute chat to their neighbor over the fence. A feeling of unease washed over Alicia as she drew closer to the house. Something was off about this but she couldn’t put her finger on it and pressed on. Wood floors welcomed the girl’s shoes as she entered the house like a timid dog, checking for threats. The house was homely, just like her own home and she thought for a moment about the family that had lived here before. Where did they go? Who were they? Alicia dragged herself into the house. The rooms of the ground floor were completely untouched. Alycia ran a hand through her hair, a sign of the girl’s distress at the state of the house. This could have been her house, abandoned, empty and open to the world. Her family could be dead. A brown leather sofa placed between the open plan kitchen and living room is where Alicia chose to sit and rest. The leather squeaked as the girl lowered herself into the seat. Alicia placed her elbow on her knees leaning forward with her head in her hands trying to make sense of the world.

A creak caught Alicia’s attention and the brunette jumped up from the sofa and tried locate the sound. A girl with blonde hair discoloured with dust and dirt stood behind the sofa with a smirk on her face. “So you finally heard me then?” The voice that left her mouth was gravely and dry the Australian accent taking Alicia by surprise. Alicia, the smaller of the two, backed up towards the centre of the room locking eyes with the stranger. “It’s alright, I’m not gonna hurt you y’know? I’m not one of those things out there” she signaled to the door with her thumb  
“How long have you been here?” The only thing Alicia could say through panic.   
The girls smile was softer than the smirk.  
“I can’t tell you exactly. but I’ve been here longer than you have, lovely.” the blonde said with a confident wink “So what’s your name? And why’s a pretty girl like you out here by yourself? You know it’s dangerous right?”  
The taller girls tone put Alicia at ease “My names Alicia. And I could ask you the same question…” Alicia probed for the girl to supply her name  
“Elyza.” The reply was brief but Alicia was relieved to put a name to the face she’d so suddenly met. “Well, Alicia, if you haven’t noticed the worlds gone to shit. I’m out here looking for a way to survive.”  
Alicia scanned the girl head to toe, strong blue eyes placed amongst skin darkened with dirt. Her clothes were ripped in places and messy like the rest of her. A pistol sat at Elyza’s hip, tucked into a leather holster. Alicia eyed the weapon as she continued her sweep. A knife strapped to the blonde’s thigh caught the sun as she swayed.   
“You done checking me out, sweetie?” Elyza’s trademark grin had returned  
“Well actually admiring your weapons, you seem prepared.” Alicia didn’t have the first clue about guns but it was a conversation starter.   
“It’s a 9mm nothing too powerful, but it’ll knock a walker down. You ever shot one of these?” Elyza removed the weapon from the holster at her side as if she’d done it a thousand times before.   
“I’m not sure if I ever want to.”  
“So you’ve never killed a walker before then? You can stick with me if you’d like newbie?” The invite was warming and for a moment she considered running away with Elyza and leaving the safe zone. But she couldn’t do that to Nick or her mother.   
“As much as I’d like to take you up on that offer, I live in a ‘safe zone’ not far from here, why not come back with me? I don’t see why they won’t let you in.” Alicia was uncertain about Elyza but there was a warmth from her that Alicia hadn’t felt from anyone in a while.  
Elyza pondered for a moment scanning Alicia’s eyes for any sign of a lie. “You seem like a trustworthy gal, I’ll come back with you if you’d allow it.” Elyza added a small smile on the end almost to comfort Alicia. “But before we go anywhere I need to gather some more supplies. Just in case.” Elyza started for the hallway to go back upstairs shortly followed by Alicia.

Before Alicia gets to the top of the stairs Elyza is already face first into a set of drawers looking for supplies. “So what exactly are you looking for?” Alicia nonchalantly leant against the bannister at the top of the stairs opposite Elyza. “Anything I can use to live, sweetheart?” Elyza pulled away from the drawer and looked at Alycia “Are you going to help me or stand there?”  
Alycia grunted and began to search the bedroom alongside the blonde.   
“I’d rather not but I guess I don’t have a choice, you’re the one with the gun”  
“Whoa! Calm down there, I’m not going to shoot you! In case I didn’t make that clear” Elyza threw her hands up in a surrendering motion.  
“If you say so ‘sweetie’” Alicia teased the girl and wasn’t sure why she felt it necessary to do so. “Ugh there’s nothing here, why are we even bothering?” Alicia was digging through one of the drawers for anything useful in the piles of trinkets.   
“Because-” Elyza took a small white box from the dresser. “We find things like this.” Elyza opened the box revealing a small sewing kit as an example.   
Alycia raised an eyebrow “Are you serious?”  
“Deadly.” Elyza shot a look towards Alicia. “If you cut yourself hopping a fence, you’ll be grateful for this sewing kit. trust me” Elyza pulled up her sleeve indicating to a stitched wound. Alicia guessed the injury was a few days old by the stage of healing. “It was either that or get bitten- I preferred my chances with the barbed wire.” Elyza rolled her sleeve down and placed the sewing kit into her backpack.  
“Hmm, that should do for now. We should get a move on before it gets dark and the walkers become a problem for us.” Elyza’s chirpy tone was comforting against the threat of walkers looming over their heads. Alicia gulped audibly. “You’re alright, sweetheart. I’ll keep you safe.” Elyza gave Alicia a quick wink over her shoulder as she picked up her pack and made her way downstairs.


End file.
